


Her Angel with a Shot Gun

by Remy_Raven_Reyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending for season 1, Bellarke, F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Raven_Reyes/pseuds/Remy_Raven_Reyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to season 1. First Bellarke and 100 fanfic I did. Inspired from fan video of Bellarke, Angel with a Shot Gun. Starts after Clarke and Finn are kidnapped. Finn escapes and makes it back to walk in on Raven and Bellamy after sex. Bellamy goes to rescue Clarke with the help of Lincoln, Finn, Murphy, and one of his top shooters. Murphy betrays them and shoots Clarke. And Bellamy screams a good bye to Clarke as he waits in the tunnels to take care of Murphy. Lincoln gets Clarke back to camp. Explains what happens after the drop ship closes. If you all like it I will try to continue it, but for now, it's just an alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Angel with a Shot Gun

Finns back panicking, he starts to run hectically around the camp.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" He screams in panic.

Meanwhile Bellamy is still laying in his bed with Raven.

"UGH. Who the hell is the big mouth screaming for me," Bellamy complains.

"I think… that's Finn," says Raven confused and still upset at Finn. She gets out of Bellamy's bed and starts getting dressed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, him and Clarke were barely gone for an hour. There's no way they caught anything that quickly. Hell, in truth I expected them to be gone for several hours and still bring nothing back," he chuckles a little.

"Get dressed you moron," Raven replies as she zips her pants up.

"Why? You want it hidden all of a sudden that you came in and begged me to bed you?" He smirks as he asks her.

"You know what? Fine, get your ass kicked while you're still naked. Not my problem if you look like an idiot." she retorts.

"Oh relax, it's not like anyones going to tell them where we-" his sentence gets cut by Finn running into his tent. "Oh for fucks sake," he continues as he gets up and gets his pants on.

Finn looks at Raven, then at Bellamy, then back at Raven. There's what looks like visual hurt on his face, as he didn't expect Raven to move on so fast. Raven feels sick to her stomach a bit, she didn't realize it would hurt him so.

"So I suppose you want to brawl or something about this," Bellamy teases as he puts his fists up, no way he would lose to Finn anyway. This would give him the excuse to knock the crap out of him a little tho, which Bellamy had been wanting to do since Finns stupidity of leading Clarke onto that damn bridge a few days ago.

"No actually…. Clarke's been kidnapped by the grounders," replies Finn out of breathe.

"Wait… what?" Bellamy asks completely dropping both his arms.

W-what did he just hear? His head starts to swim, swim with thoughts of Clarke's face. How she was there just this morning, how she comforted him just last night when he was sick….How just a few hours ago she was in arms reach of him. And now she's gone.

He doesn't know why but his head is ringing with pain. The last time he remember his head ringing so bad is when he saw Clarke's eyes bleed yesterday..

He doesn't know exactly what to feel, as he gets hit with waves of emotions. Worry fills him, he expected the grounders to retaliate for the bomb, but he didn't stop to think that they would take Clarke. He's angry at Finn, that he would dare just leave her with them and come running back here like a fucking coward. He's angry at the grounders for daring to take her. But most of all he's angry at himself for being so stupid as to not see and expect it. He's angry at himself for letting Clarke go out the gates in the first damn place. And within seconds before he realizes it, he has kicked his bed so hard that it is completely wrecked. It makes a loud crunch noise, he's sure everyone heard but he is beyond not giving a fuck. He grabs Finn by the shirt and yanks him out of his tent, practically dragging him.

He was right, everyone had fucking heard it. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stop and see what was going on. They watch Bellamy drag Finn to the ammo tent. When he gets there he just throws Finn to the floor. Everyone's eyes are still on him, he knows it, but he doesn't care. He grabs one of the shotguns and his small gun and loads up on bullets.

"JASPER'S IN CHARGE TILL I GET GET BACK! I'M GOING TO GET CLARKE! NO ONES ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE CAMP!" He yells in a commanding tone. He looks around to make sure he's understood. And that's, when he see's Murphy. Fuck he had forgotten he was still here. He still doesn't trust him, something in his gut tells him not too.

He doesn't know quite what to do, if he leaves Murphy here, he could come back to disaster. If he takes him that means disaster could fall out worse when he gets Clarke.

Dammit! He doesn't have time for this shit! He needs to get to Clarke soon.

Fuck it, he decides, "I'll take Murphy and Luke. Go get a gun! Both of you!"

He has an uneasy feeling about letting Murphy handle a gun at all, but at least he's got Luke, one of his best shooters. And if Murphy did try anything Bellamy and Luke could just end him then and there. He DEFINITELY would try to empty the bullets in Murphy's gun before they got to Clarke. Just to be safe.

"Finn, get the hell up!" he commands.

Raven steps in front of Finn. "Wait. you're taking him? Why?" she demands.

He sighs, "Move Raven, now."

"Tell me why?!" she screams at him.

Yep, that's it, he's done being nice.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps it's the fact that this whole damn mess is his fault for leaving her there! Perhaps its because they wouldn't have even known who she was if not for that dumb ass peace plan of his! Perhaps its so I can fucking make a trade! Him for Clarke! He's going because I said he's going! Understand!?" He yells.

Raven steps back, more than frightened a bit. She had never seen him so mad or scary.

Finn silently follows him, Murphy, and Luke out the gate.

"Close it up! Nobody leaves until we're back!"

"Wait bells!" says, the only voice Bellamy will stop for.

"Yes Octavia?" he answer as he sees her climb up a bit over the fence.

"Go to Lincolns cave! He'll help you find her!" She says smiling. As she prays in her head and heart, that they all make it back safely, as they walk away.

For Octavia has never seen Bellamy look at any one else the way he does at Clarke. He might not realize it but she does, Clarke makes him happy, the happiest she's seen him in a long while. Clarke is the only one other than Octavia that makes him smile a real smile not just a smirk. She's seen the way her big brother looks at Clarke, and it reminds her of how Lincoln looks at her.

Even tho there's impending doom with the grounders and the 100, Octavia can't help but hope for the best for the big brother that's always protected her. She can't quit the dream she see's in her head, for Bellamy to be loved like she is. For him to be happy like Lincoln has made her. And that, is why she knows Lincoln will help. He will help Bellamy cause Octavia loves her brother, and Lincoln loves Octavia

Awhile later

They are outside Lincolns cave. Bellamy is uncertain, he doesn't even know if he trusts Lincoln, but Octavia, trusts him, so Bellamy would try his best to trust him too.

Bellamy makes the guys wait outside while he goes into Lincolns cave.

"What are you doing here" he here Lincoln ask behind him…. He calmly lifts his hands up away from his guns to show Lincoln he isn't there for trouble.

"Clarke...got taken by your people… I'm just trying to find her… Octavia said you would help" he explains calmly not moving, since him and Lincoln were never really on the best of terms.

It's quiet for awhile until Lincoln walks in front of him. "I'll help you. Lets get going." They both walk out together.

"You realize this will be the last act that really starts this war? You'll be lucky if you make it back to your camp." Lincoln says.

"I know… but Clarke was there for me through all this, I'm going to be there for her. She's one of us, I'm not just leaving her." Bellamy replies without really thinking.

….It's silent as Bellamy and Lincoln work up a plan. The idea is to use smoke signals to distract the grounders while Lincoln goes in and gets her. The idea is not to draw attention to themselves, not to use any ammo. Get Clarke and run.

The plans going well, Bellamy has Luke and Finn stationed a ways away from where Lincolns going to drop off Clarke. Luke has all the guns except Bellamy's small one and Murphy's. Murphy is lighting the smoke signals now as Bellamy waits halfway to the tunnels for Lincoln to bring Clarke.

Bellamy's shaking a bit. He's scared that this wont work, he's scared they won't get back to the camp in time to outrun the scouters. He doesn't know how they're going to fight off the grounders if they make it back in time.

1st smoke signal, 2nd smoke signal, third smoke signal. Bellamy takes a deep breath. He should be seeing Lincoln by now. Wait… why are the second and third smoke signals going out?!

The sound of a gun shot rings threw by the first smoke signal. Murphy! Bellamy sees Lincoln running and carrying Clarke his way. He also see's a bunch of arrows and spears following them. Lincoln has an arrow in his back. Bellamy runs to Lincoln and takes Clarke. They make it just barely into the tunnels in time.

Lincoln stops Bellamy and assures him that none of his people will follow in for fear of the reapers. Bellamy pants hard and sets down Clarke for a minute. He wipes the sweat off his forehead only to realize his hand that held Clarke is blood covered. Bellamy looks at Clarke and he see's it, he see's why Murphy's gun went off. He shot Clarke. Right in her side. He knew it… He fucking knew it would happen and let it happen.

Again he hates himself, but it doesn't last for long as they hear another gun shot. Murphy's followed them into the tunnels.

"Oh Bellamy guess who shot the princess!" He hears Murphy's voice call, followed by psychotic laughter.

That's it. I will end this now, Bellamy thought to himself. He's overcome with rage he's not quite thinking clearly but leaves no room for arguing as he tells Lincoln to grab Clarke and keep running. He will stop Murphy.

Lincoln picks up Clarke and keeps running.

"Oh Bellamy… Don't think I wont catch up with you." Murphy says.

Bellamy takes a deep breathe. He knows Luke and Finn are waiting for Lincoln and Clarke deep in the tunnels. They'll be safe he thinks to himself. And once they get Clarke back to camp, she and Raven will find a way to protect the 100. He knows they will.

He feels relief but can't help the overwhelming sadness he feels, he knows its not likely even if he defeats Murphy that he'll make it back into the safety of the camp in time. He feels regret… If he had known he would have hugged Octavia one last time. He would have tried to tell Clarke all that she means to him. He would have told Octavia sorry, and how proud he was of who she had become. He would have told Clarke how much he respected her, thank her for how much of the good she brought out in him.

Bellamy can't help what he does next, he knows Murphy is close enough to find him but he cannot stop himself. He screams "Lincoln! Protect Octavia! Tell her I love her! Clarke! Thank you! For everything!"

He has no idea if either of them heard it but he hears Murphy's laughter as his foot steps get closer. Bellamy's eyes are flooding with tears he can't hold back.

All of a sudden he hears Clarke, "Bellamy! We WILL meet again!" He smiles. And closes his eyes. He knew they'd be safe, and that was all that mattered to him. In that moment, he imagined, heaven.

One step, two steps, three steps. Bellamy listens as he hears Murphy right on the other side staring at him. Both guns click. All that was left to do… was breathe… and…. SHOOT!

(Teaser ending. just kidding. I won't do that. I'm not heartless unlike the *cough cough* 100 writers)

Bellamy opens his eyes as he pulls the trigger. Murphy falls to the floor as Bellamy's arm goes numb. He just looks at Murphy in shock. The first person, he had ever directly killed… It looks like I'm not getting into heaven after all he thinks to himself but it… was worth it… to protect them… He runs through the tunnels as fast as he can. He makes it bk to the camp, its a war zone by now.

He sees Lincoln over by Octavia. He runs to her. She's been hit by an arrow.

"Bellamy!" she cries out. and hugs him. He can tell Lincoln wants to get her out of there. So he makes his goodbye quick.

"Listen Octavia, I know I said my life ended the day you were born, but in truth that's when it began." he says as he smiles at her. "I need you to go with Lincoln, I need you alive. Besides, I got this."

Octavia hugs him one last time. "I love you big brother" she cries..

"May we meet again," he says with a brave smile back.

"May we meet again," she says as Lincoln picks her up and starts running.

Bellamy gets back to work, he has to make sure Clarke's ok. He runs in and starts shooting as many grounders as he can. His gun runs out of bullets as he hears Clarke scream "Bellamy run!"

Too little too late. A grounder starts beating the life out of him. He can hear Clarke crying and screaming while Luke makes her get in the drop ship.

Finn tackles the grounder to the floor and grabs Bellamy. Bellamy doesn't understand what's going on but the drop ship door is closing. Finn keeps screaming "run!"

And so they run. The last thing Finn and Bellamy hear are the sounds of grounders screaming and the sound of the drop ship launching. Both escaped. Both just barely, being knocked out by the blast. but when they woke up, all that was left of their camp, their home, was ash, grounder bones, and an empty drop ship.


End file.
